windhundfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncharted Waters Circles of Trading aka Trade Routes
Geographical/Cultural Circles of Trading Circle or region is concept in the game. when you sell a special product to the marketkeeper, he will actually tell you that you have sold the special product of somewhat region. How does circle matter? Normally, the pricing of the tradable product is grouped by this circle. In another word, the standard prices of a product in the cities of the same circle are very close. But if you trade the goods cross regions, the price will be different, often times higher. A very clear example is the Musket in Barcelona, which is sold at around 2500 in Palma, but around 3500 in Algiers and Tunis, although the distance is not much different, palma is in Iberia circle, Tunis and Algiers are in N.Africa circle. That made the difference. Similarly Tyrian Purple worth much more in Cagliari and Naples than in Tunis, although they are so close, it is a cross circle trade route. Another concept is special product. Trading special products to another circle will give you additional exp and fame. The amount of additional exp depends on "Distance" another concept in the game. The distance is artificial and is hidden. The distance between Netherlands circle and Nordic circle is considered 0, but that between Iberia and West Africa is 4. See the table below for Distance inquiry Special product additional experience value calculation (when you're in merchant class): additional exp = (Special product amount * specialty distance * 50) / (merchant level +50) Note that the maximum is 500 (250 for non-merchant). For example. Velvet is a special product of Italy. If your merchant level is 20, and you sell 50 Velvet in Diu (india), whose distance is 11 according to the table. you get additionial experience = 50*11*50/(20+50)=393 if you sell 100 of Velvet, the exp=100*11*50/(20+50)=786>500. So you get 500 exp eventually. Note this exp is beyond the exp you get for the profit. Fame by special trading depends on Distance and Profit Both. The Fame=Distance*Profit/20000, the maximum of Fame is 300 If your merchant level is 20, and you sell 50 Velvet in Diu (india), whose distance is 11, assuming you have a profit of 150K Special Trading Fame= 11*150K/20000=82 (for non-merchant, half) Geographical/Cultural Circles of Trading Nordic Riga , Stockholm , Luebeck , Copenhagen , Oslo , Bergen , Danzig , Visby Feather and Amber as special goods. high price for indian Gems (Ruby, Sapphire) and Pearl Germany Hamburg , Bremen (good price for indian Gems (Ruby, Sapphire) and Pearl Netherlands Amsterdam , Den Helder , Antwerp , Groningen good price for indian Gems(Ruby, Sapphire) and Pearl British Isles Edinburgh , London , Dover , Plymouth , Dublin Whiskey as special goods. good price for indian Gems (Ruby, Sapphire) and Pearl Northern France Calais , Nantes , Bordeaux Tapestries as special goods that worth 10k/ea in india/persia Iberia Gijon , porto , Lisbon , Faro , Seville , Malaga , Valencia , Palma , Barcelona , Montpellier , Ceuta , Casablanca , Madeira , Las Palmas gateway of europe. good prices for many remote products start here. Musket as special product of the most importance. Sherry as special product (not very valuable tho) Italy/S.France Marseilles , Genoa , Pisa , Calvi , Sassari , Cagliari , Naples , Syracuse , Ancona , Venice , Trieste , Zadar , Ragusa Precious Metals and Gems start to have good price from Naples and further east in the Mediterranean. has Velvet as special product that has good price in india (normal produced by players in india) Balkans Thessaloniki , Athens , Candia , Famagusta Turkey Istanbul , Kefe , Trabzon , Odessa , Sevastopol has Turkish Rug as special product that has good price in northern europe and around indian ocean Near East Beirut , Jaffa has Damascus Sword and Damask as special products, that has around indian ocean North Africa Cairo , Alexandria , Tripoli , Tunis , Algiers , Benghazi Atlantic Azores the closest port to south america with european prices. used to dump SA products (like Gold and Achate) West Africa Arguin , Cape Verde , Sierra Leone , Abidjan , St. George , Sao Tome , Luanda , Kalibibu , Cape Town , Benguela , Benin , Douala Diamond as special product that has good price in northern europe East Africa Sofala , Mozambique , Tamatave , Zanzibar , Mombasa , Mogadishu , Natal , Kilwa , Malindi rich of Precious Metal, 4 with Gold, 1 with Silver, 1 with Platinum. normally for the Portuguese to dump Jasmine and Tyrian Purple. rich in short distance routes. base of making Silverwork/Goldwork Arab Aden , Massawa , Suez , Muscat , Socotra , Jeddah , Jofara a lot of good stuff, but the NPCs are dense and brutal. they intersect high level players unless you have a fleet of five. Persian Holmes , Basra has Persian Rugs as special product. India Diu , Goa , Calicut , Cochin , Ceylon , Pondicherry , Machilipatnam , Kolkata heaven of traders, every port has Gems, 3 ports with Silk. home of Gems, Pepper. COLOR="green"Goa]/COLOR] is the only port with Jasmine. Portuguese merchants actually do not need to leave india. Caribbean San Juan , Santo Domingo , Jamaica , Santiago , Havana , Nassau , Grand Cayman , Willemstad a lot of amazing short distance trading routes. good place to dump Muskets. Central and South America East Coast Veracruz , Merida , Trujillo , Portobello , Maracaibo , Caracas , Cayenne , Pernambuco , Bahia , Rio de Janeiro , Buenos Aires , San Antonio full of Gold. Central and South America West Coast Panama , Guatemala , Acapulco , Tumbes , Lambayeque , Lima , Copiapo , Valparaiso , Havana a couple of amazing products: Inca Rose, goldwork called Tombaga or something,.... just a little too far. North America No Port Indochina Pegu , Gia Dinh , Run , Lop Buri , Manila , Davao , Dalia , Ternate , Ambon , Jolo Pegu is the most Gem rich port. Manila is the most popular shipbuilding port and in the newer version a trade hub to east-asia. full of player pirates in the sea. Ambon has the famous Nutmeg and Mace, the easy gold farming products, loved by RMT and non-merchant majored traders. Southeast Asia Malacca , Palembang , Aceh , Jakarta , Pattani , Banjarmasin , Makassar , Jambi , Brunei , Kuching , Surabaya. important since the existing of east asia in the newer release. a lot of good trade routes to be discover. China Macau , Guanzhou , Hangzhou , Chongqing , Yuntaishan Taiwan Anping , Danshui North Korea Hanyang , Pusan , Pohang Japan Nagasaki , Sakai , Edo All these east-asian ports have hilarious products. everything worths 50k somewhere. so after haggling, you can not even sell them together, since your pocket can keep only 100m, but a single trade can be 140m....that's not the problem. the problem is these have devastated all the existing trade routes and changed the logic and money scale of the game.....east-asia does not exist in the current english release....that's blessed.... Oceania Kakadu , Hobart , Wanganui , Pinjara , K'gari, Guam , Samarai Pinjara has Pink Diamonds that are loved by the Gem Traders. not much more i can think about. Arctic Circle Port Siberia No Port imghttp://lh5.ggpht.com/_awWqmSOQEDc/TI_etb5wuYI/AAAAAAAAAG4/eRtCHkTJRFE/s1024/distance.jpg[/img]